


Dragon Age Kinkmeme ficbit (PG-13 for innuendo)

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crack, F/M, Innuendo, making Alistair blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Dragon Age Kinkmeme ficbit (PG-13 for innuendo)

Oghren knew what the Warden and the Bard were discussing. It was in the dirty little grin on the Warden's face, and the wide-eyed stare Leliana gave her. Time for him to add his two bits.

"So, fearless Warden, what'd ya name it?"

"Name it? Name what?"

"You females, always gotta name things. Like working animals and pets. So is he a Mr Schmooples? Or just Little Alistair? C'mon! I told ya what Branka named Oghren Junior-"

"Despite our asking you not to," the Warden interrupted.

"Fair's fair," Oghren stated, folding his arms. "I'll ask him if you won't tell me."

She rolled her eyes. " _Fine_ ," she sighed, "if you must know, his name is Big McLarge-Huge."

"That's not a real name!" Oghren shook his head.

"Isn't it? Hey, Alistair!" she shouted across the camp. "I want to talk to Big McLarge-Huge!"

"Not - not so loud, woman! You want the whole camp to figure out wha- er, who that is?" Alistair looked panicked.

"Oh, Alistair," Leliana cooed, "have I ever told you how handsome a _big_ , strong man like you can be?"

Alistair choked.


End file.
